As one technical hot spot at present, a touch technology has been widely used in a 2-Dimensional (2D) display device, and particularly, achieves a commercial success in application in an intelligent terminal device. However, for a 3-Dimensional (3D) display device which gradually rises in recent years, a traditional touch technology has demonstrated a considerable degree of limitation.
For example, a 3D game can provide a user with a vivid and lifelike brand new gaming experience; and if in a course of a game, the user also has to operate by touching a screen with his/her fingers, it will undoubtedly bring quite bad influence to user experience of the game. Thus, if game operation may be performed by directly touching a three-dimensional image instead of the screen, it is undoubtedly an excellent experience for the user.
Therefore, how to sense a touch of the user in a three-dimensional space has become a technical problem to be urgently solved in the present technical field.